<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop At the Moment by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917880">Stop At the Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在歷經疲倦又煩悶的旅途後，他們總算抵達了在玻利維亞那當地友人的屋子，足以讓兩人的身體可以好好地休息一番。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop At the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在歷經疲倦又煩悶的旅途後，他們總算抵達了在玻利維亞那當地友人的屋子，足以讓兩人的身體可以好好地休息一番。</p><p>　　該說是久未大費周章地再次計畫搶劫而感到氣憤，又或許是耗費龐大心力的這個計畫，就這樣一時被長期駐紮在圖皮薩鎮上旅館的步兵團給攪亂了，使得日舞一整天下來都露出精疲力盡的樣子，他的夥伴也是，布屈在發現搶劫國民銀行的想法無法如願後，他惱火地罵了聲該死。</p><p>　　接著兩人無數次地拜訪圖皮薩，偶然之下得知了名為阿拉馬約法蘭基的礦場公司每隔一段時間會僱人拉著驢子來運送給礦工的薪水。雖然搶劫這趟是有些魯莽又草率的決定，然而對此刻的他們而言已經別無選擇了，於是他們騎著馬匹翻越高山峻嶺，在最高點仔細觀察了到時候人馬與薪資單的流動，好決定如何下手後，才在凌晨一點時分下山回到法蘭西斯的居住地。</p><p>　　布屈在這之前本來就生了一場小病，經過這些折騰後病況加劇，最後是勉強地下馬並倚靠在日舞身上，才進到房間裡得以安養自己的身軀。</p><p>　　日舞坐在飯廳的椅子上，一邊放鬆繃緊許久的神經時，仍顧慮著躺在床上那患了病的夥伴，甚至連在法蘭西斯將能找到的食物放在他眼前，讓他飽腹後，臉色仍然有些慘澹。不知道是疲憊導致的，還是在惦記著他的夥伴，法蘭西斯默默想著。</p><p>　　「我去房間看一下洛伊的狀況。」日舞說著有些陌生的人名——那是布屈為了搶劫、隱匿身分，在玻利維亞取的假名，他自己則是叫史密斯。在法蘭西斯點頭後，日舞從椅子上起身，並拿起他特別留下的罐頭食物，從飯廳走到房間門口，打算給狀況不好的夥伴送一些吃的。</p><p>　　打開門後，日舞聽見對方那不規律的呼吸聲，便知道布屈肯定沒什麼入睡。</p><p>　　他沒有多說什麼，只是安靜地將手上的罐頭放在床頭櫃，並低頭俯瞰著夥伴皺在一起的眉頭。甚至也沒有想出聲告知對方食物的存在，日舞一昧地相信他們之間彼此的默契——也可能是不願意打擾對方的片刻寧靜罷了。</p><p>　　確認好對方沒大礙後，他又回到了飯廳，打算好好梳理自己的思緒。</p><p> </p><p>　　於是日舞將那根本該說是苦難的旅途，以及之後的打算都一併告訴了法蘭西斯，似乎也沒有在怕對方會告發他們，法蘭西斯則是豎耳將這些話都聽了下來，彷彿在聽友人排解情緒的姿態。</p><p>　　一邊訴說著這一切的同時，法蘭西斯也側眼注意到日舞時不時會抬手瞄一眼他金製的手錶，頻率頻繁到像是刻在骨頭裡那與生俱來的習慣，他並沒有多提什麼，只是繼續默默聆聽對方說話。</p><p>　　直到他們之間的話題差不多來到結尾，日舞看了一眼手錶並起身，「抱歉，」他開口說道，如同一直在等待這個時刻，「我怕洛伊有個萬一。」</p><p>　　甚至沒等到回應，日舞又再次迅速地竄進房間裡去了。</p><p>　　雖然口頭上這麼說，但臉色卻絲毫沒有表現出歉意啊，法蘭西斯在心裡腹誹著。</p><p> </p><p>　　靜悄悄地關上房間的門後，日舞走到床邊，看見他放在床頭櫃的罐頭已經被撬開了，裡面的肉食被吃掉了一半多一些，而本來縮在被子裡的布屈也探出頭來，平穩地呼吸著。</p><p>　　對於對方稍微回復的狀態感到一絲安心，日舞坐在床沿邊，望起夥伴睡著時的模樣。</p><p>　　也許是方才他待在飯廳與人說起計畫的時候做了噩夢，布屈的臉龐上掛著些許淚痕，與額頭上流下的汗水混合在一起，雖然面色好上了許多，不過整張臉看起來亂得糟糕透頂，他也連帶才發現對方的手緊緊地牢抓著胸口上的衣服。</p><p>　　日舞露出有些不忍的表情，他從衣服的口袋裡撈出一條手帕，並將手帕折成四分之一，好讓有髒汙的地方遮蓋住，並用乾淨的地方溫柔地擦拭掉他面龐上的水痕。</p><p>　　他們有多久沒有瞅過彼此的容貌了呢，日舞竟然覺得布屈看著有些疏遠起來，應該怪罪於那些被歲月的刀尖割裂出的皺痕，加上被平克頓當局所追趕的那些苦日子，使得對方比實際年齡更加年邁。</p><p>　　他忍不住用指關節輕撫過對方的眼睫毛，並順著皺紋的紋路緩慢撫摸下去，最後他用手掌微微貼著對方的臉頰，感受起那因為生病而發燙的溫度。</p><p>　　那就有如於大雪之中殘留在燭台上的火苗一樣，使勁地用著全身在發光發熱，哪怕微小的火光沒辦法抵抗得住猛烈的風與滿天的雪，但它仍然在燃燒著，只怕自己沒有在這一刻好好地在世界上活過一樣。</p><p>　　日舞也惟在當下感受到兩人還活著的心跳聲。</p><p>　　「只要你還活著，一切就好過了。」棕髮男人輕聲呢喃，「不管遇上多大的困難。」</p><p>　　宛如聽見了這番話，布屈稍微側頭靠著日舞貼在他臉上的掌心。</p><p> </p><p>　　然後萬物都靜默了下來。</p><p> </p><p>　　End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*法蘭西斯（A.G. Francis），於玻利維亞工作的英國籍工程師，宣稱1908年的八月到九月都與布屈和日舞相處著，根據在1913年五月出版的Wide World Magazine中，他寫的文章所言，布屈與日舞在勘察完日後發生阿拉馬約搶案的地點後，來到法蘭西斯的居住地休息一晚。布屈因為生病而直接去法蘭西斯的房間休息，日舞則是熬夜與法蘭西斯在飯廳說起搶劫的事情與日後的辦事方案。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>